Wonder woman the new story
by fishboy99
Summary: basically I have changed the identity and story of several Dc superheros so join CHelsea as she tries to defeat the god hades


**Hello every body I am nightmare 898 and this is basically my custom dc superhero world. Basically I have changed the identity and a few things about the characters and this is a new world. Well I have most of the characters I want to use except some I can't come up with identities for. So I am taking Ocs for the characters Of Vixen, Green arrow , Black Canary, Hawkman, and any other hero other than Batman, Wonder woman, flash, Green lanterns, aqua man, cyborg, wonder girl, batgirl ,hawk girl, huntress, and superman. Let me clear this up in my world there is no superman. I couldn't come up with a way to do superman so I just won't use him. Now if you want a character do the oc thing below and put it in the review section only certain ones required. These will have stars beside them. oh and by the way these are all teenagers**

***Dc hero=**

***Identity=**

***Gender=**

***Age=**

***Eye color=**

***Hair color=**

***Hair length=**

***Distinct characteristics=(Scars, Birthmarks, Or any marking)+**

***Personality=**

***Race(Not trying to be racist I need to know)=**

**Girlfriend/Boyfriend(Depends on the gender)=**

**Hair color=**

**Eye color=**

**Hair length=**

**Ok this is it now here's the story**

**Disclaimer= This Ideas and hero names belong to dc comics but, the identities and changes belong to me**

Chelsea was 16 she was always used to traveling as much as she despised it. Her parents were historians and neither one really was ready to teach so she was stuck traveling. One year her family had to go to Greece. This is the story of how Wonder woman returned for the first time in over 2000 years.

"Hey Chelsea come here." Her mother called "What is it mom." She said coming into the kitchen of the temporary house they were using. "I wanted to show you the sword we found today." "Mom I have things to do." "Don't complain this is cool." They went into an office where on the desk was a bronze sword that had obviously seen better days. There was something about it though that caught her eye. At the end the was a Greek symbol that repeated itself she recognized it as w from the long time she had spent with her parents. That wasn't it though she almost felt that it was speaking to her. A calling that she could barely refuse. "What is it." "It is said to be the sword of a legendary greek female warrior legend has it that she single handedly defeated the armies of taurturus. Interesting

It was the middle of the night the next time she felt something. She almost heard it calling her she slipped out of bed and left her room. Her mothers office was always unlocked so getting in was no problem. She saw the sword still sitting on the desk. Sher picked it up and suddenly felt different. She felt powerful like nothing in the world could stop her. Then it all went black.

She woke up in unfamiliar territory most likely somewhere no human had ever been. She stood up and realized that even her clothes had changed she was wearing a strapless all white unitard and boots except for the golden trim with golden choker around her neck. She appeared to be in a council of some kind. Then she saw twelve of the biggest people she had ever seen . "Young female you have found the sword of the legendary warrior of our council. Welcome to Olympus I am zeus and we have brought you here for a reason." "What exactly would that be and why am I half naked." "We have brought you here to inform you of a coming evil that must be stopped." "Hades has taken over a city in America we want you to free it." "But I was just born there and have never gone back." Chelsea replied. "Trust us girl you will be fine now go back and prepare." "Wait how am I going to do anything about hades." "You must take out his armies and then hades himself." "Yes but how will I carry my sword around unnoticed. Relax after this meeting only you will see it." "Ok I will be ready."

Chelsea woke up the next morning feeling a little sick. She walked into the living room and saw her parents packing. "Whats going on." She said "Oh honey were both taking teaching jobs in a city called empiria back in america."

**Ok be sure to reasd my batman story with this I promise you will not regret it . Oh please review and remember the oc heros are wanted. Tomorrow I will start on the green lantern series.**


End file.
